


wanted what i got

by Slumber



Category: SK8 the Infinity (Anime)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Gender or Sex Swap, Genderbending, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-19 00:40:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29866515
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber
Summary: Kojiro’s not exactly complaining, figuring there was a 50/50 chance she’d either push Kaoru this far or get blue-balled ’til she groveled enough, but if an inadvertentpillow princess, uttered half in jest late at night, gets Kaoru between Kojiro’s legs like this, soft pink hair tickling the insides of her thighs, well.Kaoru eats Kojiro out. She's not very good at it, but Kojiro pops off anyway.
Relationships: Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom
Comments: 12
Kudos: 129
Collections: Sk8 Infinity - Kink Meme





	wanted what i got

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a kink meme fill for [this brilliant prompt](https://sk8-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/1329.html?thread=4401#cmt4401).

It’s Kojiro’s fault, anyway.

All her damn fault.

Mind, she’s not exactly complaining, figuring there was a 50/50 chance she’d either push Kaoru this far or get blue-balled ’til she groveled enough, but if an inadvertent _pillow princess_ , uttered half in jest late at night, gets Kaoru between Kojiro’s legs like this, soft pink hair tickling the insides of her thighs, well.

“Any day now,” Kojiro can’t help urging, sure she’s about to pay for the small huff of laughter slipping out of her lips.

“Do you _mind_?” Kaoru hisses, glaring daggers back at Kojiro even as she shoves her thighs further apart, like that’s gonna make Kojiro embarrassed, presenting herself to Kaoru like this. 

“Not at all,” Kojiro says, biting down on her lip. Kaoru’s glaring at her pussy like it’s a problem to solve, her brow knitted and her lips pursed, and _god_ why does she have to look so damn cute like that? She’d tied her hair up into a ponytail, the way she usually does when she goes skateboarding, which means she means business. It’s fucking hot, even if it also makes a fresh burst of warmth bloom in Kojiro’s chest. “You know… _I_ won’t be the one biting?”

“Just shut _up_ ,” Kaoru mutters.

There’s gotta be something wrong in Kojiro’s brain for those words to go straight to her crotch like this, but she spreads her knees wide, hooks a leg over Kaoru’s back and nudges her forward. “C’mon,” she says, trying to keep the pleading out of her voice and failing. “M’dying here, Kaoru.” 

“Haven’t even started yet,” she says, “you—filthy little whore.” 

Kojiro bites down her response to that, which is a good thing because that’s when Kaoru finally, _finally_ lowers her head down to Kojiro’s cunt, the tip of her cold nose nudging against her pubic mound before she darts out her tongue, a kitten lick against Kojiro. It’s barely anything, not yet, but just the swipe of a tongue has Kojiro holding her breath for the next— 

“You’re so _wet,_ ” Kaoru murmurs, using her fingers to push back her folds, and Kojiro groans, pushing herself up on her elbows to see Kaoru peering at her.

“What are you doing—” she chokes out, muffling down the sound that rises up her throat when Kaoru slides a finger inside, slips it in easy as anything.

“See?” she says, gaze flickering back to Kojiro. “You’re dripping all over the place here. _Slut._ ” 

“Kaoru, please—”

“Stay still,” Kaoru tells her, and the next drag of her tongue is just as fleeting as the first, if not less. But she does it again, like she’s testing out a new flavor ice cream, dainty little laps that aren’t _enough_ , aren’t nearly even where they _should_ be, if Kojiro’s honest, except that it’s Kaoru’s mouth doing this, Kaoru’s hair brushing against her legs like this as she tries out Kojiro’s taste for the first time, and every faint stroke is like a jolt of lightning. 

Kojiro whimpers, falling back against her bed, pinpricks of wet gathering at the corners of her eyes. It’s not enough, it’s not, her hips rising for more as she wants—

And then Kaoru’s teeth _nip_ at her, a sharp, painful sting. “Stay. _Still._ ”

“Need more of you,” she groans, she’s begging, her thighs slick just _thinking_ of how much more she could have of Kaoru. 

“How much more?” Kaoru asks, and this time when she drags the flat of her tongue all the way up it rips a breathless sigh from Kojiro’s lungs. “That much more?”

“Yeah, yes, yes, more like that, please, I’m—”

“Such a dirty, dirty girl for me,” Kaoru purrs—they’re gonna have to talk about the porn she’s referencing for these godawful lines, but that’s something for future Kojiro, because at least Kaoru’s diving in now, the same flat stroke of her tongue lapping at Kojiro. It’s arrhythmic and artless, and briefly Kojiro wonders if maybe she should have let Kaoru consult with Carlo over technique before they did this after all, but now she’s got the full sensation of the heat of Kaoru’s tongue against her cunt, the fall of silken hair tickling her abs as Kaoru moves closer, and it’s— 

Kojiro reaches out, grabbing a fistful of Kaoru’s ponytail and winding it around her hand. Kaoru freezes—there’d be hell to pay if she yanked—but all Kojiro does is pull it out of the way of her face, where it keeps falling and getting between her and Kojiro. “If you wanna get closer,” she says, “you can.”

“This stupid—” Kaoru huffs, sitting up all of a sudden and letting Kojiro’s hips and legs fall back on the bed. “Hold on,” she says, climbing off the bed and leaving Kojiro to blink up at the ceiling in dazed confusion for a minute. 

“Where are you going.”

“Keeps getting in the way,” Kaoru mumbles, returning with her bangs pulled back with a headband, her hair now also pulled up in a bun. “Now I know why you keep your hair so short.”

“That’s not why I—” Kojiro starts, but Kaoru’s settling herself back between her legs, using one hand to spread Kojiro open, the other to hold onto Kojiro’s thigh as she noses against Kojiro’s cunt, chin and lips and tongue pressed so fucking _good_ against her that it’s all it takes, embarrassingly, before Kojiro’s coming, thighs trembling around Kaoru’s face as suddenly, blindingly, her orgasm rips through her.

“That was—did you just—” Kaoru asks, blinking up at Kojiro. “But I just—”

“Felt good,” Kojiro mumbles, and future Kojiro’s _also_ gonna have to figure out how she’s going to clarify she wasn’t talking about technique, judging from the self-satisfied smirk curling up Kaoru’s lips now. Is it better or worse than telling Kaoru she’d just been so turned on it was her, she can’t say. “It just—”

Kaoru leans over her, her tits pressed up against Kojiro’s own and her eyes bright as her gaze meets Kojiro’s. Her lips are shiny with slick, cheek and chins absolutely ruined from having her face shoved in Kojiro. “Yeah?” 

Kojiro groans, grabbing the back of Kaoru’s neck and pulling her close for a wet, open-mouthed kiss. She can taste herself on Kaoru’s tongue, feel Kaoru slide a naked thigh between her legs. It sparks a new burst of want, her hips uselessly, traitorously rutting against the point of contact. 

“So eager,” Kaoru murmurs, tugging at Kojiro’s bra. “We didn’t even get this off you.”

“Don’t need tits to eat a girl out,” Kojiro says, even as she skims the curve of Kaoru’s waist, winding up her back and tugging at her bra strap because _yeah_ , why didn’t they get their tits out for this? 

“No,” Kaoru agrees, deft fingers unhooking Kojiro’s bra. She pulls herself up, tugging the bra off and dropping it somewhere on the bed. Her gaze is drawn to Kojiro’s tits as they spill free, one finger tracing a path from chest to nipple before she pinches, briefly, and cups it with her hand. “Can’t believe how quickly you came,” she muses, and there’s something glimmering in her gaze when she says it—maybe pride, maybe marvel. Maybe she’s drunk on the power she holds over Kojiro’s cunt. “I wanna do that again.”

Kojiro’s throat goes dry. “Again?” she asks.

“Wanna eat you up,” Kaoru says, bending over to curl a tongue over Kojiro’s nipple, rubbing at it before she sucks it in, teeth grazing the sensitive flesh there. “Wanna eat _all_ of you up.” 

“Okay,” Kojiro says, breathless. “Yeah, yeah, we—yeah.”

And if this is her fault, well. She better take responsibility for the consequences.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated ♥
> 
> If you liked what you've read, you can [share the tweet here.](https://twitter.com/slumberish/status/1367948280391405580) I've also been writing [Matcha Blossom fic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Slumber/pseuds/Slumber/works?fandom_id=52382346) lately.


End file.
